Musa and Riven: To Love Again
by xxDragonHeart
Summary: Musa's band breaks up, and she returns to her old city. She regrets hurting her ex-boyfriend Riven in high school and would like to win his heart again, make him forgive her. But did he move on? Did he forget her? Will he forgive her? Will she succeed? MR
1. The News of the Day

Hey you guys! Here is the first fic I ever wrote (well, at least I think it is…). I wrote it like… two or three years ago. I was like… around… let me count… *I am… 18. Okay, so 18 minus… 2 make… like… around 16, maybe 15… or maybe even 14…* I was around 14 or 15 then. I was really a biiiiiiiiiiiig fan of Winx Club, and my favourite characters were and still are…. Musa and Riven, as well as my fav couple.

I was thinking about putting a fic on FFAN at that time, but I wanted to finish it first and not do like many: start a fic, wait like 8-9-10 months or 1-2 years to update! È_É¤ Unfortunately, I never managed to finish a story on paper, so I will post one even so.

I promise you that I will update at least once in a week or two, because, you see, I am in Cegep and I have like… 14 hours of classes by week with a lot of homework by classes.

That's why I said in a week or two, because of the homework I have. I hope you understand. If you don't know what cegep or college is (I think in Quebec we are the only ones to have a school between high and university…), tell me and I'll explain.

I also wanted to say: I would like to be a translator later, and if you want, I can translate your stories from English to French or vice versa (don't know enough Spanish and German sorry). It would be like training for me. Of course I would only give myself credit for translating and give the rest to you.

Anyways, the story you will read, in my opinion, is of a bad writing-quality, but I'm letting it like it, since it is how it was written. I only changed some structure, verb and grammar mistakes. I think I stopped writing it at chapter eight, after that it will be more readable.

Well, I hope you guys like it! Please give me reviews. If you see any mistake, of any kind, tell me please, I would be so grateful.

Thanks! Love you all!

xxx - xxDragonHeart

* * *

><p><strong>Musa and Riven: To Love Again<strong>

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: The News of the Day<strong>

The ex-singer was walking down a street of London. She wasn't really there, in her body. She was thinking about the interview with the journalist of yesterday.

**§ Flash-back §**

"And your boyfriend, how is he taking it?" asked her the interviewer.

"I don't care about him." responded instantly the girl. "He can kiss and go out with who he wants. It doesn't matter. After all, he was more caring about his fans than me, so I don't care."

A little and uncomfortable silence took place.

"Okay…" started the guy. "Now that the group doesn't exist anymore, what do you think of doing, Musa?"

"Don't know… Maybe return to my old town to see my old friends…"

"I see… You said you didn't care of the "death" of the group, why?" asked the reporter to the black-haired girl.

"What are those stupid questions? Who cares about how I'm taking it and why, what I am going to do, that… that… that I was a singer? Who? No one!" shouted Musa, angry and tired.

She got up of the chair she was sitting on and went away of the reporter and his stupid questions. She really didn't care about Chris, about the group, about London, about everything and everyone except her love.

**§ Flash-back End §**

Riven… It was painful to think about him. She hurt him, she broke his heart. What was she thinking about going back to Alexandria? The only place she could go, except her apartment if it were still hers, was Riven's apartment. But he probably wouldn't want to see her. Maybe Riven had a girlfriend, a fiancée or a wife and kids? If it all were the reality, then Musa's life was a failure.

* * *

><p>PS: If you want some explications, don't be shy to ask for.<p>

Talking of explications, I can give you one right away: Alexandria is the city were Musa and Riven both live. It is pretty big, a bit like New York City (even though I never went there…), so they are not like "neighbours". They can not see each other for like… days, like they were living each at one end of it. You know what I mean?

…

Okay, I admit, I admit! I took the name Alexandria from Final Fantasy IX! Now, happy?

I hope you all liked it. I will put two or maybe three chapters next time, since they are pretty small (not like the HUUUUUUUUUUUGE chapters I make now… *They're barving… Hahaha! I knew it! Hahaha!*), but I don't know if I will have time this week. I hope I will.

Please review, tell me if you like it or not! More Musa and Riven coming REAL soon!

Love you guys!

xxx - xxDragonHeart


	2. Fly Over United States part one

Hey you guys! I'm back with another chapter, but there are only a few things I would like to say before it starts:

1. Sorry if the A/N was too long in chap 1, like heymusa made me notice.

2. I corrected some mistakes I made in the A/N and I added the word that was missing.

3. Thank you michel95, heymusa and Gloxinia for your reviews and/or adding my storing to your story alert list. It is really something to me and it means that I wasn't as bad as I thought I was when I was 14-15.

4. I know the chapters are reeeeaaaaally shorts, but you'll see in my future stories that are more recent, the chapters will be waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than this.

I almost forgot: don't worry heymusa, you were not that harsh at all. I'm sorry for the long A/N. I just wanted to explain why it would maybe be long before an update. It was probably a bit stupid from me, but I always have to make sure. I'm sorry, I won't do it again I swear.

Last thing: I'm sorry, I still didn't have time to make my profile. I'll try to do it this week-end.

Okay, enough talk. Let's start with chapter two.

Love you guys,

xxx – xxDragonHeart

* * *

><p><strong>Musa and Riven: to Love Again<strong>

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Fly Over United-States part 1<strong>

Musidora (1), her whole name which she hated, and so asked people to nickname her Musa, was on the airplane A-229, Black Rose company (2). She was searching for her seat in the economic section. It was useless to be in the first class which was only for the riches and the superstars. She was not rich, or at least didn't consider herself one, and a superstar anymore.

D-49… D-49… D-49…

Musa searched her seat during about ten minutes. Found, she sat down. She was next to the window. D-50, the seat next to her, was empty until a guy sat on it. He was staring at her, like he had always known her.

"What?" Musa finally asked him.

"You're the singer of the Crash (3)! Can I have an autograph?" he demanded.

She looked at him with a bad look.

"I'm not the singer of the Crash and I won't give you any autograph, is that clear? And it would be very nice of you to go take your real place or I'll call the security (4)."

"Wha…" he started but cut himself.

He saw what Musa was looking at. An old woman was standing next to him in the alley. She was waiting for him to get out of the seat, which she was supposed to be sitting on it a few minutes ago. The old woman gave him a bad look. More bad and scaring than Musa's. The guy got up and went searching for his seat, scared. The woman sat and sight.

"Annoying isn't he?" asked the old woman.

"Yeah." answered Musa.

Musa looked at the window.

"Ladies and gentleman," said a woman voice. "McLabby captain and his crew are happy to welcome you on this Tailwind A-229 (2) at destination of New York via Alexandria. We ask you to reach your seat and wait our take off. Black Rose company wishes you a pleasant fly."

Musa was looking at the ground in the window during the take off of the flight 619 (2). The ground was more and more hard to see in details, because of the take off.

* * *

><p>There it is guys! Another chapter! I know it was nothing and you'll be mad at me knowing the next chap is the second part. I could have put the two together, but I wanted to publish this story as it was originally written before I left it aside. Hope you understand!<p>

(1) I know her name is just Musa, but since it would kind of totally weird to be named like that in real life, I decided to give her a name for which Musa could be a nickname. Don't fire, I found it in a baby's name book.

(2) Tailwind A-229, Black Rose company, flight 619. I got that weird kind of "name" for the plane inspired from a novel written by Guillaume Musso, _Because I Love You_, English version of _Parce que je t'aime_. And the woman's speech was also inspired from it.

(3) I got the group name from the movie _Bratz Rock Angelz_. I didn't have any idea at that time, sorry!

(4) Honestly, I don't know if there is any kind of security on a plane. I just put that there, because it helped me get my sweet Musa rid of that stupid jerk, and I really want the interruption to be as short as possible. You see?

I forgot to mention something in the first A/N: at the time I wrote this, my English was kind… bad, even though I love that language to the point I'm almost always writing in English when it is for myself (no, it is not my first language unfortunately. It is French… TT_TT *Why isn't it English?* TT_TT), and I had to check in the dictionary for most of the words.

See how much I wanted to write it not in French?

Don't be shy to tell me any mistake I made!

Love you all,

xxx - xxDragonHeart


	3. Fly Over United States part two

I couldn't wait and, taking in the fact that the last was shorter, I had to put another one.

After, I'm not cruel, even thought this one is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay shorter than the last. Sorry guys!

Love you all too,

xxx – xxDragonHeart

**Musa and Riven: to Love Again**

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

**Chapter three: Fly Over United-States part 2**

It was about four days (1) the flight 619 had gotten in the clouds. Today, it was supposed to land in Alexandria's airport, before going away to its real destination: New York City.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the same woman voice than the first time. "We're going to land in Alexandria's airport. We ask you to reach your seat and put on your seat belt."

Musidora and the other passengers did what the voice said and waited for the landing. When the airplane stopped in the airport, an air hostess opened the door and said "Thanks for choosing Black Rose company. McLabby captain and his crew were happy to have you on this Tailwind A-229, flight 619 (2)" at everybody who got out of the plane.

The ex-singer got out of the plane, ignored the hostess and went to the "baggages machine" (3). She took hers and walked to her car, a red pick-up. At the driver seat, Musa put the contact on, and drove to the building of her apartment.

I know SHOOOOORT! But I warned you it would be, sorry again.

(1) I didn't and still don't know how long it is from London to USA, but as I said in the last chapter, I want to keep the story like I left it.

(2) That speech was totally invented; I didn't inspire it from Guillaume Musso's novel.

(3)I didn't and still know how it is called for real, or if it is the real name… Lame I know…

Anyways, love you guys,

xxx -xxDragonHeart

-After uploading the chapter and editing it-

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! O.O

I knew it was short but THAT SHORT! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

Sorry guys, I didn't have any idea, it seemed longer on Microsoft Word.

SORRY! THE NEXT WILL BE LOOOOOONGEEEEEER! I SWEAR TO GOD!

Love you,

xxx - xxDragonHeart


	4. Riven's Aswers

To make you forgive me, another chapter.

Love,

xxx –xxDragonHeart

P.S.: Sentences in_ italic_ means that the character is thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Musa and Riven: to Love Again<strong>

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: Riven's Answers<strong>

At her apartment, Musa unpacked her suit cases and went to the living room. As she sat on the couch, she saw she had one message on her answering machine. She pressed the "play" button.

"Euh…Hey Musa. It's Riven. I know you're not there but, I've something to ask you. Well, you know, it's your birthday soon, and my parents want to make a party for you, even if you're not my girlfriend anymore since five years. Well, if want to go it would be very nice from you. I've something else to ask you, but I can't on the phone. I know you're supposed to be back at Alexandria the twenty-eight May, two days before your twenty-third birthday, but if you want to know what I want to ask you, please Musa, meet me that day to the park at eight p.m.. If you won't be back nor can't the twenty-eight, just call me and we'll fix another date ok? Well, I hope you'll come."

Musa's eyes were now filled with tears. He didn't forget her! Maybe he didn't have any other girlfriends than her in his life since Musa broke up with him. She listened Riven's message four more times as she cried. Maybe she had a second chance with him, after all. Maybe he forgave her the broke up, his broken heart, the group and her love for that jerk Chris. She hoped that the "something" he had to ask her was if she wanted to go out with him again. If it was that, she would answer yes instantly and kiss him. After the four more times, she picked up the phone and composed his number. One ring… two rings… three rings…

"Hello?" said a male voice.

"Hey Riven. It's me, Musa!" she responded, happy to hear his husky and soft voice, even for the sixth time.

"Musa! How are you? You're okay… after you broke up with Chris? Did he hurt you? How was London?" asked Riven instantly.

"Good, yes, a little, wonderful. And you, how are you?" she said with her cute little voice, forgetting about her fear that he might have replaced her with another woman.

Riven sighed. It was so comforting to hear her sweet, warm and cute voice tell him she was okay.

"Good, too" he said "Did you have my message?"

"Yes, I listened it five times... just to hear your voice."

"Great. So, will you come to the park tonight?" asked Riven.

"Sure, especially if it can makes you happy." answered Musa with a smile.

"And to the party?" asked Riven again.

She then remembered what she's been thinking about before calling him.

"That will depend of your answer. Do you have a woman in your life… like a girlfriend… or even more than just a girlfriend? Please Riven, please be honest." demanded Musa.

"I don't have any woman in my life, except for friend, mother and sister." he declared.

Musa sighed, closing her eyes. She was scared he would say "yes".

_Thanks God, he doesn't have any girlfriend_, thought Musa as she sat on the floor against the wall.

"So, will you come to the party?"

"I'll come." she responded him. "See you tonight."

"Yeah, see you tonight, too Musa."

Musa hung up the phone. She was so happy. The man she loved didn't have any girlfriend.

* * *

><p>There it is! Am I forgiven?<p>

I think it is the longest chapter yet. Oh, and the next one will also be long like that or almost.

I know, it is a bit difficult to follow at some points, but when I wrote it, I was only starting. Compared to this, I say that my stories now are way better and easy to follow.

P.S.: I've forgotten to tell you in chap 2's A/N: I'm adding some details in the chapters, so you can understand things that I understand without having written them down but that you might not understand if they are not.

Please review!

Love to all,

xxx - xxDragonHeart


	5. The Park

I'm sorry I didn't have time to write another chapter this last week. I had a German exam on Friday and I had to study (It was fun ^^).

I know, I'm weird. Who enjoys studying? (Except for German of course ;3) By the way, I was wondering: is it normal that German is easier for me than Spanish? I don't know why, but I remember more things in German than in Spanish.

Anyway, enough chit chat. Let's go to the fifth chapter.

P.S.: I don't know if you read _A Winxmas Carol_, the second story I published which has actually only one chapter. Well, anyway, in its A/N, I said I had to completely rewrite this chapter because I found out it didn't make sense with the rest of the story in the way I wrote it, and that a big part was missing. I tried to rewrite the missing part but, suddenly, I found it. I had started to copy the story in a note book, and I had changed the fifth chapter, and the missing part was there. So now I can give the chapter to you all! And I changed little parts in some chapters, because I thought it would make more sense.

P.S.2: Thanks to Gloxinia, who by wondering what will happen gave me some ideas for this story or maybe a sequel I don't know yet, to xxxMusarockz for her review, and to kikkina123, who is the first one ever to have added my story to her favourite story list.

To xxxMusarockz: You are right, the characters are OOC (if it really means Out Of Charater). When I wrote this, I couldn't imagine my story to be romantic if I kept Riven character. But now that my imagination is more developed and I know (without having experienced it yet) that romance doesn't just mean in Flora's way.

Hope you all enjoy it,

xxx –xxDragonHeart

* * *

><p><strong>Musa and Riven: to Love Again<strong>

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five: The Park<strong>

It was now 6:30 p.m.. Her "date" was at 8 p.m. to the park, and she really wanted to be ready. She wanted to be cute. She wanted to be cute for him, for Riven.

Musa took a warm bubble bath, and then went in front of her ward robe, which had the doors opened. She looked at all her clothes and picked up a blue jean with red music notes on the pockets and a red tube top, with a blue jean jacket and red high heel shoes. She put on her make-up, and looked at the clock. It was now 7:30, time to go to the park.

A little later, at the park, Musa was sitting on a bench. It was 8:15 and Riven wasn't there.

_Where's Riven?_ thought Musa, angry. _He gives me a date and can't be there at time!_

Musa shivered, it was cold. She loved Riven, really. But making her wait at a cold temperature, it was too much. She got up and started to walk back to her apartment when a warm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Musa, wait!" said a male husky voice. "I'm sorry for being late, but my mother called me (1). She wanted to know if you were coming at the party or not."

Suddenly, the black-haired girl remembered something she had forgotten.

**§ Flash-back §**

"Riven." Musa said "I need to talk to you."

Riven left Brandon, Nabu, Sky, Timmy and Helia to his locker and walked towards his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Well, I… I think we should take a break…" she said.

"What? Why?" Riven asked her, surprised.

Musa then looked at the ground, not sure if she should break up with him or not. After all, HE was the one to be late to all their dates, not her. HE was the one to have stupid excuses for being late. HE was the one who seemed to care less and less about her.

Musa then looked in Riven's eyes, now sure of her decision.

"I think we should take a break, because you're always late to our dates and you always apologize with stupid lame excuses and you don't seem to care about me anymore! I'm sorry, we're over!" she said, angry.

_He didn't even know why! I can't believe it! _she thought while she was walking away from Riven.

**§ Flash-back End §**

Now she remembered why she broke up with him six years ago. And two of the three reasons just happened again.

"Still those lame excuses." mumbled Musa.

"What?" said Riven, not sure to have clearly heard her.

Musa turned around to face him.

"I said: "still those lame excuses"."

"But…" he tried to say something, but couldn't because Musa didn't let him talk.

"A phone call of this type doesn't last fifteen minutes, Riven! All you had to do was answer her and hung up! It would have taken you two seconds to do that!"

She was really angry with him, he could see it just by looking at her face. The same she had years ago when he was late. And every time he had that kind of excuse. He remembered she broke up with him for this and he wanted her back. He had never forgotten her after that, and he didn't want to lose her again. He wanted to show her he had changed and that he would care more and more about her. At least as much as he should have when she was still his girlfriend.

"Look Musa, I'm sorry, okay? My mother didn't stop jabbering about how she was happy you're coming to the party. She kept on asking about you. I tried to hang up, but she wouldn't let me. I did try, Musa, I really did. I'm sorry if this is another lame excuse being late but this is the truth." Riven told her with an angry, almost screaming tone voice.

Musa looked the ground, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't like it when Riven was screaming at her. It remembered her her father when her mother had just died. Riven noticed it and felt guilty. He hugged her when she had started crying.

"I'm sorry Musa. Please don't cry. I forgot you didn't like that, and I… I don't like to see you cry. I'm sorry for scaring you, Musa." he apologized to her while hugging her tightly in his arms, like he wanted to comfort her.

The girl calmed herself down after another few minutes of crying.

"It's okay, Riv." Musidora said, wiping her tears and taking Riven's hands in hers and stroking them. "But I'm still coming to the party."

Riven looked down, at their hands, Musa's stroking his. In a way, it was reassuring to him. That way, he knew she had forgiven him for almost screaming at her. He sat on a nearby bench, and motioned for her to sit next to him, not interrupting her caress.

"Euh… Musa, when we were on the phone, you said Chris used to hurt you. What did you mean by that?"

"He was more caring about his fan than me." she answered with a sad look on her face, suddenly stopping to stroke his hands and letting them stand in mid air until he put them on his knees.

Riven saw it and decided to change the subject.

"I didn't tell you Musa, but, you're more beautiful than the last time I saw you." he complimented her.

"Thanks." Musa thanked Riven, and leaned up to kiss his cheek tenderly.

He stayed mouth open a few minutes.

"So, euh… when do you want me to take you Saturday?" he asked.

"What about 7 p.m.?"

"That sounds good."

"Well, I'll see you Saturday then." she said as she got up, and leaned up to kiss Riven's cheek again. "I forgive you this time, Riv. Good night."

He got up of the bench and stared at her.

"Good night, Musa."

* * *

><p>(1) I know, it is a lame excuse, but I needed one for the rest of the chapter to work.<p>

Did you like it? How was it? Review!

Love you all,

xxx -xxDragonHeart


	6. The Party

Sorry for the late update, but I had to do some English homeworks, even if I'm on springbreak, but I'm pretty sure you will forgive me because the story gets really more interesting here, with more characters.

Before I let you read, I would like to double-thank ShiningSunray. Thank you for your comment and for adding my story to your alert story list.

Thanks and love to all my readers,

xxDragonHeart

* * *

><p><strong>Musa and Riven: to Love Again<strong>

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: The Party<strong>

Musa was waiting in front of her apartment's building for Riven. The air was a bit cold since they were only in spring. She had her arms around her chest and she was pacing and looking around, impatient.

Suddenly, a dark blue four-doored car (1) appeared in Musa's vision. The car stopped ahead of Musa and the driver door opened. A man with red wine hair got out of the car and walked towards the young woman.

"Hi Musa. You're ready?" asked the man.

"Hey Riv." Musa kissed his cheek. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Let's go then."

They walked to the car. Riven opened the passenger's door for Musa. She thanked him and got into the car. He shut the door and got into the car in the driver's seat. The man put on his seatbelt and started to drive. At the first stop, he looked at her and said:

"You look pretty."

"Thanks." said Musidora, wearing the same clothes she wore at the park. "You look pretty too Riven."

"Thanks too." said Riven, wearing a dark blue jacket, a red shirt and black pants with black shoes.

One hour and thirty minutes later, they were in the fifty, on Sunny Street, alley. Absorbed by the house, Musa didn't see Riven put off his seat belt and get off the car. She jumped when he opened the passenger's door and held her a hand.

"If Miss doesn't mind…" Riven smirked.

Musa took his hand and got off the car with a little smile. She thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. He shut the door and they walked to the front door. Suddenly, before they could knock, a man with brown hair opened the door and said:

"I saw you arrive. And happy birthday Musidora."

"Thanks, Mr. Parkinson."

"Hey dad." murmured Riven.

They entered the house and walked to the living room. There was anyone, just the decorations, until…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUSIDORA!" cried out two women, Riven's mother and sister.

"My parents are not there?" asked Musa.

"I'm sorry, Musidora, my mom called them, but they said they couldn't come. Your parents said sorry and wish you happy birthday." explained Gabrielle, Riven's little sister.

"Thanks… well, I think."

She took his wrist lightly and led him to the couch, on which they sat. Riven's father noticed it and said:

"So… are you two together again?"

"No!" Musa said instantly and let go of his wrist.

"Dad!" said Riven, like a reproach.

Gabrielle, the family's chatterbox, told Musa what happened, especially funny, since the last time she came. She wasn't very listening. She was just hoping someone could make the chatterbox shut up.

"Who wants cake?" asked suddenly Riven's mother.

Everyone agreed and two minutes later, Riven's mom was back in the living room with the cake candelised. She started to sing "happy birthday" with the others, except Musa. She blew out the candles. Riven's mother cut five pieces of cake for everyone and herself. While eating her piece, Riven's mom asked to Musa how it was in London.

Sure, it was beautiful. It was big. It was a little painful to think about it. She loved Chris in London. And left him there. Chris didn't take care of her in London. He replaced her by his fans in London. She left her career in London. While telling a bit uncomfortably London's beauty to Riven's mom and eating the rest of her piece of cake, Riven was looking at her dark blue eyes. Nobody noticed it, because they were too absorbed by Musa's story. About the end, she suddenly remembered the conversation she had with Mrs. Leonard the second day in the plane.

**§ Flash-back §**

"So euh… Mrs. Leonard…" started Musa.

"I told you yesterday to call me Jeanne!"

"Sorry… so… Jeanne… you should have some experience with love…"

"Surely more than you… why?"

"Well… euh… Can I tell you about a boyfriend I had?"

"You want to reconquer him and you need some advices, right?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about him then…"

"His name's Riven. I know him since we're two years and he is my best friend. When I was ten I found out I fell in love with him. But I never told him before he declared me his feelings and his love when we were fourteen. But two years later I broke up with him. I don't know, I don't remember why I did that."

"I see… Musa, can you tell me about his feelings he said he had for you?"

"Riven said I was cute, sensitive, attractive, lovable, thoughtful, gentle and affectionate (2). But now, I don't know if he has a girlfriend… or more than just a girlfriend. You know about the Crash and Chris?"

"Everybody knows."

"Well, after this episode of my life I found out that I'm still in love with Riven."

"You know what? If your Riven calls you or left you a message, this means he still likes you. But you'll have to find by yourself if he loves you or not."

"Thanks… Jeanne. Really."

**§ Flash-back End §**

What Jeanne said was true. Riven had left Musa a message, this meant he still liked her. But she still wasn't sure if he still loved her or not. A female voice got her out of her thoughts.

"Are you ok, Musidora? You stopped in the middle of the sentence." said Riven's sister.

"Yeah… um… no… I don't know… I think I'll go take some fresh air outside." she responded and immediately got up, walked to the front door and went outside.

"What's her problem?" asked Gabrielle, surprised.

"Don't talk like that about your brother's girlfriend!"

Now, it was Riven's turn to be angry. He told his father she wasn't his girlfriend a little earlier, and now, he was saying it again.

_Did he hear what I told him about Musa and I when we arrived?_ Riven wondered.

"I'll go talk to her." Riven said before he got up and joined Musa outside.

* * *

><p>(1) I let you imagine the kind of car you would like Riven to have, because when I wrote this chapter I made him have a Toyota, which to me doesn't sound that "manish" compared to a Ferrari, a Jaguar or maybe even a Jeep.<p>

(2)I didn't want to write beautiful, because at the same time I was thinking about the movie _"The Swan Princess"_. In the scene the prince and the princess are getting engaged, the only thing he finds to say about the girl is that she's beautiful and it made her so mad. At that time and even now, when a boy says to a girl, even if it's not the only thing he says, that she is beautiful and not cute or pretty, it makes me think about this scene. But at the time I wrote it, I couldn't imagine Musa to not be mad because Riven told her she was beautiful.

Hope you all liked it. The whole chapter makes pages on the sheets I wrote it. The longest chapter of this fic! I can't believe it!

But unfortunately, I have bad news for you… You'll probably hate me now, but… I have to write the others chapters, because I stopped at chapter six. Sorry, it may take longer.

Love you all,

xxDragonHeart


	7. The Best Gift

Sorry for the late update, even if my school is on a strike since spring break… You see, I had to write this whole chapter since it wasn't and it was kind of hard for me to find and keep inspiration. Also, I change my pen name because I remembered weeks ago there was someone pen named MusaRiven and I didn't want it to be a kind of mess. Anyway it is the name I give to rate my scores on my iPod apps. Pebby, if I can call you like that, I don't know if Easter Monday counts as a week-end day for you since there is no school on that day, but I hope if it doesn't you will forgive me. I know I had promised you it would be this weekend, but I just finished writing this chapter and it is almost one in the morning. I also hope you and the readers will be happy… There are two thousands and three hundred words in it and a sooo romantic end, and I worked out a lot on it. I hope you'll all love it.

Pebby: Yes you are right, Riven's dad probably hears what he wants, or maybe he can see the future… and thank you to have added my story to your favorites. One more thing: You were in fire Friday! Five chapters in a row! Wow!

Michel95: Thank you for adding my story to your favorites. I would like to read yours, but like I said in chap one, I don't know enough Spanish for it. I'm afraid I will have to constantly check on my verb tense sheets because they are completely different from a tense to another and I don't know them. I guess I will have to learn them again when school will start again. Anyway, as little as I understand Spanish and from what I understood from your summaries, I'm sure I'll like them when I'll read them.

-xxDragonHeart

* * *

><p><strong>Musa and Riven: to Love Again<strong>

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter seven: The Best Gift<strong>

As Riven got out of his parents' house, he saw Musa standing in front of his car with her back facing him. At first he didn't notice it, but when he came closer to her, the young man saw that his dear friend had her hands on her face and she was crying.

"Musa? You okay?" he asked her worried while placing his hands on her arms right below her shoulders. "My parents and Gabrielle wonder why you are gone so suddenly. They're wondering what is wrong… and so am I…"told her the red wine-haired man as he didn't get an answer. "Tell me."

The young black-haired woman turned around after calming herself down and wiping her tears. Slowly, she lifted up her gaze to look in the young man's deep violet eyes.

"It's just… your mother and your sister… didn't stop talking about London and… and…" she cut herself as tears were about to run down her cheeks again.

Riven lowered his head to look at the ground. She didn't need to say anything more. He already knew what she was going to say. After all, everyone already knew about this, didn't they? Decided to cheer her up, or at least try to, he raised his head and saw that his friend had her head low too, wiping some tears away.

"Musa…" he said as he grabbed her chin with his right thumb and index fingers to make her look at him, and used his left index finger to wipe her tears away before he continued. "Don't think about it anymore. You have me now. I'm here with you and I'll always be there for you. Everything will be okay."

"What did you say?" asked the young woman, unsure if she heard well, while getting free of his grip on her chin.

"Euh… That everything would be okay… why?" answered the man.

"No. I mean… before this."

"That I was there for you and that I'd always be. Musa, are you listening to me? What's happening to you? You haven't stopped acting weird all the evening." Riven told her, starting to get pissed by her strange attitude, while he crossed his arms against his chest.

Musa's hope that he might still love her raised when he confirmed her what she thought she heard was true. But he was starting to be upset against her, and she didn't want him to. She had to do or say something to calm him down and fast.

"Riven, I'm sorry if I've been strange tonight. It's just… I've been quite often deep in thoughts lately. That's all." She half lied, not wanting to tell him what's really bothering her.

But Riven knew she was lying. He knew what was going on. But he also knew she was trying to unupset him. Like she used to do when they were still a couple, which they weren't anymore because of his half incapacity half clumsiness to express and show his feelings. Musa almost always used to misunderstand each try he made to show or tell her how much he loved her or why he was acting jealous for instance, and every misunderstanding always ended in heated arguments. And tonight, a bit more than five years after, he wanted to show her that he had changed, and arguing with her wasn't the good way. He had to stay calm and relaxed so he could do it right, even if it was hard for him.

_Don't mess everything up. Just try to relax and not start an argument again._

"It's okay…" he took her hands in his while she looked up in his eyes, a bit surprised. "I know it's because of Chris and your group, Musa. And it's okay. It is normal that you are sad about it."

The young woman wasn't expecting this from her friend. She thought he would be mad against her for not telling him, like he used to be when they were still dating.

"Riven I…" she started, but was cut off by Riven.

"Don't say anything, just come and open your gift." He let go of her right hand and lead her down the alley.

They both sat on the edge of the street and Musa and Riven both looked upwards at the starry night sky. Both their faces were hit by the light of the moon and the light fresh breeze. After a few seconds, the young man stopped staring at the sky to look at his friend. The moon shining on her already so pale skin made it even paler. And her eyes, they were almost sparkling, not to mention her midnight black hair which looked like it belonged more to the moony night than the sunny day. And her lips. Her light strawberry rosy red glossed lips. They looked so tasty and desirable. They were almost daring him to catch them with his own and keep them prisoner and-

"-ven… Riven!" he heard a feminine voice calling.

"What?" he asked, brought out of his daydream.

The blue-eyed woman turned her head away of her male friend, sitting to her left, to stare at the dark green grass to her right. Her cheeks started to become warmly red, from the fact that she was taught by her family that was she was going to ask for was really rude, and that it was him. Her delicate left hand graciously raised from where it laid on the same-sided thigh and gracely glided over to the hips-length midnight black hair and the thin pianist fingers started twirling and untwirling themselves around it, as a young violet-eyed and red wine-haired man stared at the young woman, memorizing the almost breathtaking sight and waiting for her to continue.

"You said… that you had a gift for me." Musa remembered him instead of waiting for him to give it to her, as she was taught, because she knew Riven could easily and sometimes unwillingly forget things.

"Oh yes, that's true!" he exclaimed remembering, as he had forgotten about it when he was lost of his contemplation of her beauty under the light of the moon.

He searched his jacket's pockets a few seconds to pull out a small rectangle box wrapped in light blue paper with light red dots on it and a red ribbon tied up around it. The man gave it to her and waited to see what her reaction would be.

"Let's see what's inside…" she said as she started to unwrap it.

Once she was done, she had a blue velvet rectangle box in her hands. Next to her, Riven could see Musa's surprised face. She obviously wasn't expecting this. He turned his gaze away as he was starting to worry about his probable-bad-gift choice when, a few seconds later, he heard a gasp. He turned his head to his friend and saw the box was opened.

"Riven…" Musa whispered softly not gazing away from her gift.

It was a beautiful yet elegant heart-shaped crystal pendant on a slim shiny silver chain. She took it with her right hand, since her left was holding the box.

"It's so… so beautiful…" she softly whispered again.

"It was my grandmom's. It was given to her by my grandfather on their wedding day. It passes from mothers to sons to give to the woman they love and choose to be with until the end. And because she didn't have any son, my grandmother gave it to me." Riven softly and calmly explained, while he took the necklace from her hand. "I wanted… to give it to you for your birthday when you turned seventeen." He whispered to her.

When she turned seventeen? But, that was five years ago, not long after she broke up with him! And what Riven said… Did it mean that he still loved her? Because he gave her his family necklace? It didn't make any sense. Why would-

Musa shivered, as the light fresh breeze had blown onto her nape. She looked behind her and saw that Riven had lifted her hair up to put the necklace around her neck.

"Riven…" she whispered as she blushed. "You shouldn't…"

Riven chuckled, finding it kind of funny that Musa was trying to act like she didn't need and didn't want all that "luxury". She thought she didn't need someone to put a necklace around her neck, but deep inside her she loved it and thought of it as being romantic, particularly when Riven was in the picture. Because she loved everything about him.

His spiked up red wine hair because it made him look like a "bad boy", which she preferred to "gentlemen" (who were too nice and "mysteryless" to her) and "just straight guys" (who didn't smoke, didn't take drugs, didn't drink or just once in a while and were "just enough nice"), and because when she could still and used to play with it or pass her hands in it when they kissed, it lasted, or seemed to, longer and she didn't feel that her hands were empty or left with nothing to do. She didn't like boys with short or long hair. Both would have made her hands feel either empty or rushed in their actions, because they were taking care of each hair and in all their length. She preferred mid-length hair. It was just perfect. And its color. It was so rare for hair to be red wine colored. But she could fastly and easily find him in a crowd and it made her feel lucky to have someone with rare hair color in her friends. As he finished putting the necklace, Riven noticed that Musa was staring at him. She didn't seem to notice he was done with her gift, so he took this opportunity to take another look at her from another view. Her hips-length midnight black hair were now lighted by the moon from its back, making it shining even more. He remembered how he so loved to play with her smooth and soft hair that always smelled peach and mango shampoo.

His deep violet eyes gave the feeling he was a mysterious man but that deep inside he was like a teddy bear, which he was to people he chose to be one with. Her deep and so hypnotizing dark blue pools of eyes were almost spelling him every time he looked at them. They put him in a kind of trance, he didn't move anything and wasn't able to speak at all as long as he didn't look away from them, and he loved that. That way he could try to see through her in her eyes.

His muscular arms made her feel safe, that nothing could happen to her when she was with him. Her thin skinny almost bony arms looked so fragile to him, so easy to break in thousands of pieces. They were almost like porcelain or crystal.

His attitude and manners, mainly rude and harsh to others, made her feel lucky and privileged that to her only, the soft and sweet side was shown. Her character had always impressed him. As much as she could be a pain, she could also be as nice and sweet as a butterfly and, unlike him, to everybody.

His deep and husky voice told her everything, whether it was with words or its vibration. It made her feel like a real woman since she was only a year younger and his voice was so mannish. He loved her voice. It captivated all his attention and to his ears, no one else's could be as or more sweet and soft than hers. It felt like it was given to her by some angel or something.

And his lips, from which his mannish voice came out. They were perfectly rosy and smooth and a little bit firm, just what it took. And they looked so appealing and tasty to her own. Her lips, which he was daydreaming about earlier, still looked as strawberry rosy red glossed, tasty and desirable. They were still daring him to catch them. As smooth as always, they looked even more soft and appealing to him.

Her head was telling her not to, just in case he would reject her, but her heart, her so fast beating heart was telling her to. The temptation was there and as much more efforts as she made to listen to her head, it was even more and more difficult to resist the urge she had to kiss his lips. Finally, as she couldn't resist anymore, as the temptation was stronger than everything, she started to move her head closer and closer to his, her lips in the lead. He was trying so hard to calm his beat racing heart but was failing to his displeasure. But at the same time, he was kind of happy, pleased with it. Since the last few days, he had successfully resisted the temptation. But now, he was finding it hard to do so. Especially with those daring lips of hers. They were friends, and he was scared he would ruin it if he kissed her and she didn't love him back. But he finished by letting his lips decide for him.

Finally, their lips found the other's. The kiss was full of tenderness and softness as Musa put her hands on his shoulders and Riven took her face in his hands, and they both had their eyes closed. Musa began to moan, meaning she loved the kiss. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck while she brought her chest closer to his until they were "glued" together. Riven then slide his hands from her face to her waist and then wrapped his arms around it.

There they were, in the grass in each other's embrace kissing. They, pulled apart years ago, where finally brought together again.

* * *

><p>I almost forgotten. I'm sorry if some of you feel offended because of my descriptions of Musa's smell and voice. I got inspired by yours and I didn't mean to offend anyone.<p>

For the hair smell, let me tell you that I got inspired for the smell kind by yours: a fruity one. For the smell, peach and mango, I took it from the new smoothie flavour from Tim Hortons. I don't know if you have some, but if you don't, they sell pastries, lunches, breakfasts, coffees and hot and cold drinks.

As for the voice, I got mostly inspired by Pebby with the description of it being "angelic voice" in _"My Sisters and Me"_. As I didn't want to steal the description, I tried to turn it in another way to say the same thing.

I don't know if I should continue it with following chapters or end it with an epilogue chapter or leave it like that. I would like you to help me, and if you want an epilogue, I would appreciate if you could tell when in their future you would like it to be. When it will be done for, that is when the story will be finished, I will add extra for you.

-xxDragonHeart


	8. Bonus one

Hey guys! Good news: I finally took a decision about the story. Even though you want me to continue with other chapters, I decided to end it here, because at the start, my intention for the end was to make Musa and Riven back together again. And as I have been faithful to my story to publish it in its original version, I decided to end it there, when they kiss each other, and give you the bonuses I promised. But, as soon as the bonuses are done and published, I will make a sequel, probably with Gloxinia's idea with the annoying-autograph guy in the plane in chapter two coming back.

Oh, I almost forgot, I re-read chapter seven and corrected some mistakes, such as missing words, two-times-written words, misspelled ones… And I finally decided to put in italic when the characters are thinking, because I think it looks more… "professional" maybe? I hate it when I can't find the right word… Grrr…

ShiningSunray: Thanks, I'm really glad you liked the descriptions. To be honest with you, I like them to. You know this feeling when you just got this thing (book, video game, CD, movie…) you wanted so much and you're so happy you can't stop thinking about it and do what you're supposed to do with it for days? That's how I feel about my descriptions. I feel so proud of myself for being able to write them that way. Thanks again!

Pebbles on a beach: You're serious when you say you feel honoured that I read your stories? I should be the one to feel honoured you read mine, because I do. Honestly, I wasn't expecting people to like it that much and, even though I have three in-progress stories, I'm afraid that before I finish them all I feel bored and abandon them someday, while you manage to update each of yours one after another. And by the way, I wanted to ask you: why did you delete _Musa and Layla: Dream Guys_? I really liked that story, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to know… Anyway, thanks for the review!

michel95: Thank you for your review. Don't worry, when I will think I know Spanish enough, I will read your stories first. I used to use the Google translator too when my English was pretty bad and, if you don't mind, I would like to give you a tip. Actually, I used to do it when some years ago. When you read a story in a language that I suppose you are learning, each time you read a word that you don't understand in any way, write it down on paper. From there, you have two choices: or you check it in the dictionary immediately after you read it in the story, or you wait until you are done writing and then you check in the dictionary. If you choose the second option, either you try to remember where and how the word was used and what was happening around it or you check its place in the story. I hope this will help you, because that's one of the many ways that help get better.

Okay guys, now time for the first bonus. Remember when I told you that I though I had lost the chapter five with the missing part and I had to re-write it? Well, the new version I made is the bonus.

Hope you will like it!

xxDragonHeart

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus 1<strong>

**by**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus one: Chapter Five Missing Part – New Version<strong>

…

"Still with those lame excuses…" Musa mumbled.

"What?" Riven asked her.

Musa got her wrist off of Riven's grip and turned around to face him.

"I said: "still with those lame excuses"," she repeated, her fists tight from the anger she felt.

**§ Flash-back §**

Six teenage boys around sixteen were talking in front of the lockers. One had chin-length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, another one had short brown hair and eyes, a third had short ginger hair with brown eyes and was wearing red-framed glasses. A fourth one had a long-loose-black-haired ponytail and blue eyes, another one had long brown hair in a braid and violet-brownish eyes, while the last one had red-wine spiked hair and deep violet eyes.

Not far from them, a girl with waist-length black pigtails and deep dark blue eyes was walking in their direction. She was thinking about many things. The principal one was about her relationship with her boyfriend. How compared to her friends', hers couldn't be called one, simply because of how a mess it was.

When she was finally arrived to the group, she took a deep breathe in, and let it out. She put on a normal look on her face. One that said: "everything's fine, nothing to worry about". She knew she was going to hurt him, but it wasn't necessary that his friends knew before him so they could make a lecture to him.

"Riven?"

The red-wine haired and deep violet eyed boy turned his head towards her.

"Musa? I thought you were with your friends…"

"Yes, I was but… I'd like to show you something. Could you come with me for a few minutes?" she asked him sweetly, like everything was fine for real.

She knew it was cruel to do this to him, but she had enough. Even though she loved him with all her heart, that she wouldn't be able to forget him, to hug, to kiss, to hold hands or just be with someone else without wishing, imagining it was Riven, she had to do this. It would hurt her too, of course. He would probably find himself another girlfriend, and it would hurt her to see him with another girl, but it would be her punishment. She would have deserved it anyway.

"Yes, sure, of course. Whatever you want." Riven answered his girlfriend like he would usually do.

He walked over to her and followed her when she turned around and walked away.

"So, what is it you want to-" he started, a few minutes later.

"We need to talk." Musa cut him off while she stopped walking.

"Talk about what?"

"We need to talk about us, Riven." Musa said, turning around to face him with her arms crossed on her chest. "I have enough of your lame excuses for always being late, that you don't care that much about me. You don't even seem to love me at all anymore."

Riven saw his girlfriend was angry and that tears of sadness were falling from her eyes, and he didn't like it.

"What do you mean?"

"It's over between us, Riven!"

"What? No, Musa, no! Please Musa! Come back, I will change, I promise!" he told her as she started to walk away.

**§ Flash-back End §**

"But Musa… Please! I tried to hung up, but she didn't stop talking." Riven said, pleading her to forgive him.

"A phone call of that type doesn't last that long, Riven!" she yelled at him, angry.

…

* * *

><p>There it is! I hope you liked it. I don't know you, but personally I think that chapter five would have been better with a mix of this version and the original. What do you think?<p>

Oh, by the way, I'm planning on making a French version of this fic. I know it may not interest you, but if some of you are, I'd like to know. And if some of you are Shikamaru x Temari fan, I made a fic about them on their wedding day. Actually there is only the French version sonce it was written originally in French, but I will translate it in English soon. Its title is _Le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru_ in French and _Temari and Shikamaru's Wedding_ in English.

Even though there are people posting fics in French on Naruto's area, I still haven't got any reviews at all and I'm pretty sad about it. Anyway, watch out for next bonus coming soon!

xxDragonHeart


End file.
